This invention relates to the field of machine tool equipment, more particularly to workpiece holder assemblies used in conjunction with milling cutters and the like.
It is a common requirement when machining a workpiece, for example when cutting a gear, for the workpiece, held in a chunk or like holder, to be rotatably indexed about its axis in controlled increments between successive milling operations. A dividing head is a form of indexing mechanism, commonly used for this purpose. Generally, however, known dividing heads have no facility for imparting controlled rotary and axial movement to a workpiece in a manner whereby the dividing head can also be used for screw threading a workpiece or for forming a cam profile thereon. The present invention provides a dividing head which has this facility.